1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dual wheel adapter, and more particularly, to a device which can be used with the conventional hub of a small truck, such as a pick-up truck, to enable the mounting of a pair of rims.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has now become a common practice for owners of pick-up trucks to modify the rear wheels for better off-road travel and better traction and also for appearance purposes by replacing the single rear wheel by dual wheels. Adapter kits have been produced, often on a custom basis, for mounting the dual wheels, but generally problems have developed because of lack of secure attachment and lack of concentric mounting on the hub which results in severe imbalance and fracture due to high stresses. Some of the adapters which have been developed are complex and thus costly, while others are difficult to mount and/or must be removed when it becomes necessary to change the rim and/or tire.